DESCRIPTION (provided by investigator): Aggressive and oppositional behavior remain risk factors for adolescent substance use. Although a large percentage of problem behaviors in schools occur on the playground, our review of current teacher training materials reveals no interactive multimedia programs targeting the teaching of effective playground supervision skills. The proposed program will develop a comprehensive set of materials to guide elementary school faculty in implementing a school-wide approach to a positive and well-disciplined playground experience. The Phase I prototype successfully used video-based modeling of playground supervision skills, application exercises, and computer-based assessment with remediation to teach playground supervisors three effective behavior management techniques shown to have positive effects on student playground behavior: (a) efficient playground monitoring, (b) positive supervisor/child interactions, and (c) effective consequences for misbehavior. The critical features of this project are utilization of interactive media for the instructional presentation to the individual user, incorporation of instructional design features that have been shown to achieve maximum learning, and use of video modeling. Phase II development will expand the current program to include a comprehensive set of materials on playground supervision. Two separate programs will target four audiences: administrators, playground supervisors, teachers, and parents. The program will be evaluated in a randomized control trial.